Project Pak-less
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: This fanfiction is about a Pak-less Irken, who was created by the Tallest to wipe out all flaws of the Irken race. His story is about how he escapse from the tallest. How he tries to build his own life on a different planet. How the tallest are seeking him. How he's about to find out what it truly means to be a defective and the emotions which it brings with it. And even a War, OC
1. Prologue

The Next Generation

Chapter one: Prologue

AN/ Hey what's up guys this is me back writing Story's, cause' I'm almost finished with School only one week left to go :D and I am as excited as anyone could be. So I decided to make a Story about my new OC, (sigh yeah I know a NEW OC AGAIN, get over it ;) just kidding.)

Important stuff for this fic: The Name is Xiz (If you've some time left look him up at my deviantart page, but I was too lazy, I only drew him in his human disguise), he's no Invader, he has no Pak. He is a defective one of the reasons why he has no Pak. Ok I think the rest will be explained during the fiction.

Oh by the way I'm going to leave the unfinished story's like they are because I just need to feel the inspiration again, so in the mean time I wanted to wright something with action of sort.

_**On Irk**_

A dark, gray room is filled with nothing, but a bed, a chair and a very simple metallic desk, one window with grids in front of them and a door which is fully made of metal grids.

One Irken is laying on the dusty bed in the right corner of the room under the window, his food is hanging down from the bed, he's rocking back and forth with it as he whistles a melody. This special Irken has no Pak, purple eyes, two normal antennas and is as tall as Spleen, only that his head isn't as large. He's clothed in a normal Invader attitude only it's dark purple (almost black) and its stripes are fatter, there is also no collar (more like a t-shirt), the arms of the Invader shirt are dark red (almost black as well), he's wearing normal Cloves, his pants are also similar to the Invader pants. And his boots are combat boots with red steal caps. The last conspicuousness on him are his gray teeth. But this very special Irken is not only different in appearance to other Irken's, no this special Irken has history and what history.

See this Irken was created by the Tallest themselves, this Irken was the first attempt to create an Irken who could survive without a Pak. Let me explain this, the Tallest were sick of the fact that every Irken Soldier or Invader, when captured and the enemy's wanted to see him dead, first got his Pak ripped apart of his body and was watched when he slowly dissolved from existence. So they wanted to wipe out their greatest handicap. Not only that but this Pak's were very heavy and the Invaders just like the food soldiers, needed to be fast. So they commissioned some of the best scientists of Irk to make the Perfect Irken, that's also one of the facts that every Invader on each foreign planet needed to tell them the issues of the Irken body. For instance, Irken Xiz is also immune to water, what would cause every other Irken to burn to death if they get in contact with too much of the dangerous liquid. But this Irken isn't perfect, not at all. See his body might be close to perfection per say but…how am I supposed to explain this? He's my OC, sigh he's a little…crazy. Well of course he bit a finger off of a scientists hand as this one tried to attach a needle in his arm. (Oh how do I hat…I mean HE hates needles :O)

He keeps his eyes concentrate on the ceiling above the grind door. Nothing can be heard besides his whistling, some water dropping down to the ground and soon some footsteps, which surely are about to go to his cell, for he was the only 'prisoner'. After a few steps the shadow who belongs to the footsteps stops in front of the grind door. But before he could even manage to open it the Irken speaks up. "So, are you finally going to let me free?" Xiz asks without looking away from the ceiling.

The shadow reaches in his pocket and fishes out the key for the door. He sticks it in the door and turns it around, he steps inside. "Depends on, how's your behavior and your tempter?" The shadow asks.

Dead in tracks Xiz stops his rocking motion with his food, while he looked at the shadow. "Where's Purple?" He asks with suspicion in his voice.

Red enters the room and sits on a chair in the room. "He has other more important things to do? However, I asked you a question and you didn't even bother to answer it. Show some respect to your Tallest."

Xiz features change from normal to disgust as he stares back at the ceiling. "You mean the same Tallest, who also created me WHICH wasn't necessary by the way and threw me in this life of humiliating and torture. Would you call someone like that leader, tallest, almighty, amazing or even okay? I don't think so, Scum or morons would suit you better." He's looking back at Red now. "Oh look at you Red you get all red in your face. Angry, are we? Ha ha I'm gonna right this down. Right after I escape that Jail of course." He hisses at Red.

By now he really is red, like a cherry. "Watch your tongue, or I won't bother to deactiv-"

He was cut short by a mocking voice. "Or I won't bother to deactivate you. Oh come on, I heard that about a million times…literally. Face it Red I'm the key for your upcoming tests and Show. The other test subject had failed you and Purple. You won't shut me down, no not at all. Because the thousands and thousands tons of resources, which you used to create a Pak less Irken. Would be wasted if you'd shut me down now and the result…you and your more idiotic partner would lose a LOT of respect and maybe even enough for them to rebel against the emperors, which are sadly but true, you two. Oh a rhyme that was neat. Uh anyhow just show mercy to me about this whole deactivation thing and whatnot."

He closes his eyes, Tallest Red is now looking at the floor. "I actually came to ask you about something." This grabs Xiz attention, he's motioning for Red to continue. "How did you manage to escape?" He asks sharp and direct.

A huge smile creeps its way to Xiz face. "I could tell you…but I think you should sit more comfortable for this it'll surely takes a while, come and have a seat on my bed. Come on I won't bite…or will I?" Red gulps but anyhow takes the seat on his bed. "Oh and don't be too shocked it's me after all. I mean I managed to escape with only a few drops of the simplest liquid in this universe."

This grabs Red attention. "I believe you mean water. But no one on Irk has Water and no one is allowed to have water, I mean we even installed scanners only for the detection of this liquid."

And again Xiz smiles. "All in good time Red, let's just say I had a friend with an urge to violence who helped me out, a plenty of time AND construction plans of the building I was in. Well it all started, as you know at the madhouse on Irk…"

An/ And so it begins. I have definitely prepared a lot of specials in this fiction for you all. And I can't wait until its exciting phase begins.


	2. The Escape

The Next Generation

Chapter one: The Escape

"…it all started, as you know at the madhouse on Irk. I assume you don't need me to talk about the more than upgradeable hygiene of this place…No of course not."

I was relaxing on my bed just as always, I just finished some of your idiotic tests, which should detect me as the new pure Pak-less Irken. Then the Doctors came in. "Mhmm, now how do we feel today?" The Irken asked with his eyes fixed on his clipboard.

I looked unamused up at him. "We? WE? As much as I know you never had to practice those tests, which were mostly pain based by the way. Now how do you think I feel?" I asked with anger raising in me, and it grew more and more the longer he stood there under my door.

The Doctor held a hand in front of my face, signaling me to calm down. "No need for offense. I am simply here to give you, your injection." That grabbed my attention. My eyes shot open, as wide as they could get.

As he attempted to get closer I backed away. "Wait, no you stay where you are. These Needles, I HATE THEM. What are they good for anyway?" I asked as I become more and more scarred and frightened.

The doctor slowed down, he inspected me a little. "Well you don't have to be afraid of them. They are good for you." He replied simply and got closer, dangerously fast.

As he approached my arm, I thought fast and hit him with my right fist in his head. He stumbled back, giving a little screech as he did so. Then I hovered above him, I pulled on his hand without the Syringe and bit off his finger. He watched in horror as I spitted his finger in the far corner of my room. "NOW Doc come on, GIVE. ME. MY. INJECTION!" I yelled at him frustrated of the fact that I never could go where I wanted to go. That I wasn't able to do what I wanted to. That I…That I…was different, yeah different from the other Irkens. The Doctor ran away frightened, yelling bloody murderer.

I was satisfied with the result, so I thought I might relax for a bit before they come and drag me to the isolation cell. Yeah right after I made myself comfortable, the morons stood at the door. They glared at me, threateningly. I rolled my eyes, stood up and folded my hands behind my head. Then I got down on my knees, I obviously were used to this procedure.

Two tall Irken Elites dragged me down to the isolation cell. Where I waited for days, for someone to release me. It was the fourth day without someone releasing me. As something whispered from the right wall of my cell. At first I couldn't understand what it said, but as I listened closer to the voice I understood what it meant. "Who are you?" I was perplexed, this Voice coming from whoever, repeated this sentence for about two minutes straight. It was amazing how fast this place could make you insane.

I got closer to the wall leaning my antenna on the cold metal. "I'm Xiz, why? Who are you?" The Voice stopped. I never heard something else, until the fifth night.

_**The Fifth Day / Night**_

I was already asleep as something knocked on my right wall, it immediately startled me and woke me up. Then I heard the Voice again asking. "Xiz, are you the one without a Pak?" It asked me with a scary, whispering voice.

I shifted a little to get more comfortable before I responded. "Yeah, yeah I am."

I hadn't to wait long this time, in fact I revived the message immediately. "An Irken will come to you, to help you escape."

"What? Escape, b-but why? Why me?" I asked not knowing what this was about.

"No time to explain, this is my last day. The only thing I can tell you is this. You were created for something bigger, bigger than the tallest could ever think of. You need to find a planet with a defective on it." I thought this was very interesting, and later it turned out I was right. "You will figure out what you need to do. But for now wait for an Irken with Curly antennas and a Sole as pure as yours, yet dark."

My eyes went wide. "Wait, curly antennas? A Woman I'll get rescued by a GIRL?" I yelled at the wall but it didn't respond, it never did. I thought it over and over, what the voice said. I was created for something bigger. I just sat there in silence, for hours and hours until the next day arrived and with it redemption arrived as well.

But I am sure you know that at least as well, don't you? So the tallest (I just stick with calling them tallest, because otherwise it would be too confusing for Me. You know he still talks to Red so yeah…) came in the next day. "What were you thinking? Huh? I mean biting off a finger of a Doctor? That's crazy." Tallest Purple yelled at me, while you (Red) stayed put at the door.

I glared up at him. "Quit it, we both know that you won't do anything about it. Just quit it." I said totally exhausted. I was able to see that he rolled his eyes, signaling me he'd quit. And I was right, he turned around and left. But not you, you stayed put looking at me I wasn't able to tell what emotion you had and neither do I know now. "What? You think I'll stay calm and let me get abused by those Freaks. Just so you can have your precious Pak-less Elite, your new race?"

You averted my gaze, looking everywhere BUT me. "You really want to know what I think? I think you'll die if you ever be this rebellious."

You almost turned around but I stopped you. "Fine kill me what is this life worth anyway, if the only things I see are dark walls, syringes, untested experiments and darkness. You want to know what I think? I think you can't kill somebody who doesn't live."

It almost seemed as if I reached a nerve. "Yeah, you're right. So let me try this. If you ever do something like this, I will personally arrange an operation, where your personality will be removed with one which isn't as rebellious… .ALL."

I gave a short chuckle. "Nice try, but your BLACKMAIL attempt isn't working on me. The Scientists on Vort already tried something like this, and the test subject died and so would I."

You gave a small smile. "It's worth a second try." And then you disappeared. Then the guards came and brought me back in my old room. I risked one glimpse back at the wall to which I talked the last night, as they carried me away.

…_**Nothing special happened until a few weeks later.**_

I sat in my room thinking of nothing special, as I heard whispers from the other side of my room. It immediately reminded me on the Voice back at the isolation cell, but now I didn't hesitate to walk towards it. "Hey Xiz are you there?" It asked me, but it wasn't the same voice as last time, it sounded more like a girl than a man…or whatever it was I talked to.

At first I was confused, but then I thought she might help me, who knew maybe it was the woman who was supposed to rescue me. "Yeah and who…are you?" I asked a bit unsure what to think.

"Ah finally I thought I might never find you. Listen I'm here to help you. At exactly elven p.m. a Man will pass your door, he'll let something fall. Use it to escape. I am going to open your door at quarter past eleven. Then I'll lead the way and guide you out of this 'hospital' as they call it. Got it?"

She talked really fast, but somehow I managed to understand everything. "Yeah, b-but why are you helping me? Why know? And for the second time who are you?"

She sounded annoyed. "*sigh* We don't have time for this, just be ready at eleven, grab everything you'll need. You will leave this planet today once and for all! Do not come back or you'll get caught. You'll have to find a safe planet where you can life on. And on which the tallest won't expect you."

I got more confused with every word from her. "Is there a special planet which you have in mind or just random?" I asked out of curiosity.

"…Yeah there is one I picked. I was able to pin point one planet, on which you should be safe for the rest of your life. I'll lead you to a cruiser in which I programmed the coordinates for this planet. The only thing you have to do is, activate the auto pilot and then relax, shouldn't be too difficult."

I rolled my eyes, it seemed as if she wasn't too pleased with helping me. "Okay whatever. Anything else?"

"I think that's it. But you could be more thankful." Then a noise was heard at her side of the wall. "Huh? I gotta go, see you at quarter past eleven."

And then it went silent, I looked at the Watch above my door. It read 10:49 I hadn't much time now. I grabbed everything I had, which wasn't very much thanks to my grateful leaders. I only had my Cloths and Boots which I already wore, Special goggles and a little metal box where I protected my most important treasuries. And soon the time had come to get in position and wait for the man. At exactly eleven p.m. a man passed my door and left behind an amphibole full with water. I studied it carefully, I don't have to add that I smiled as soon as I knew what it was.

After I waited the fifteen minutes, I stepped in front of my door. I were only able to shortly glimpse at it as…BOOM. The Door blew up and a short time after the fog cleared it revealed the most beautiful Irken I've ever seen. She was only an inch shorter than me, had Red shiny eyes, two perfect curled antennas and an emotion in her face that told me she's violent, impatient, cruel and could probably get really jealous at her mate if she had one, and I really like that. She however noticed that I was staring at her. "Yeah I'm sure I've got to be the prettiest girl you've ever seen. Calm yourself and follow me before we get caught."

She waited for my response. I shook my head to get out of my trance. "Ohh…yeah sure let's go." She gave me a small smile before she signaled me to follow, then she ran. I followed suit.

We soon came to a stop, the reason a few guards who blocked the door to the hangar where our Voot was waiting for us. "It's your turn, take the amphibole and sprinkle some water on your wrists and your ankles, they'll try to grab you and die." I glared at her with both eyes wide open. "What?"

"…That-That Plan is ingenious." She looked proud at this, I think she had the Idea. So I did as I've been told. Then I walked up to the guards.

They slightly twitched when they saw me. "HEY, HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM?" One of them yelled at me. I simply shrugged and made an attempt to run away. I knew this would cause them to chaise me. "STOP!" Both of them yelled in unison. Soon they caught up with me. One pinned down my ankles, while the other one pinned down my wrists. I gave him a nasty glare. Soon they both screamed out in pain, I watched as they died thanks to the deadly liquid. I looked at my savior and in this particular moment I realized that I don't even knew her name. But I knew it had to wait. She gave me a nod and we started to run to the hangar. She immediately spotted the ship. As we reached it she pushed a button on a remote, which she took out from her Pak. The Voot opened to reveal two seats in it. "Eh? Two seats why do I need that?" I asked not even bothering to think about it.

She put her hands on her hips and gave me a slightly annoyed look. "Sorry is it agreeable that I fly with you?" She asked highly disturbed from my question.

I gave her a soft nervous chuckle and a small smile. "OH s-sorry I d-didn't know that you…I mean you said activate the auto pi…and I thought you didn't l-like my compan…yeah no, no problem." I somehow managed to say, blushing like an idiot.

She raised a hairless brow. "Good. Oh by the way, who said I didn't like your company? You're interesting." She smiled at me and almost touched me, but she seemed to have no time whatsoever.

She marched in the Voot. I stayed put and whispered to myself "Alright." Then I followed suit and jumped in as well. I sat down while she started the Voot, to bring him up in the air. Soon we were out of the hanger and miles above the ground. "So…you haven't told me your name yet." I began an awkward conversation.

She didn't bother to look at me, in fact she kept her gaze at the controls and the window. "We've got to fly to Vort. Once we are there I tell you everything else and look if I can steal an own Cruiser." She explained, she obviously didn't want me to know her name.

I glared at her awkwardly. "Yeah…that-that's great. B-but what about my question." I were willing to go through everything she had in store for me…but I wanted to know her name.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You won't quit, right?" She asked now looking at me, and for a moment I was lost in her beautiful eyes. But it seemed as if she hasn't noticed. "My-my name's Xat, to your information. So what else do you want to know? Do you want to know where I went for my finale tests? Do you want to know what I hate the most? Well I can tell you, I hate it when people asking me out about everything." She became a little offended.

I raised my hand in defense. "No of course not. I only wanted to know who I can thank for my rescue…Thanks Xat." I assured her, and I think she blushed a little at the fact that I meant no harm.

"Oh s-sorry for this I just…listen I don't have to defend myself about that, I. HELPED. YOU." She pointed out threateningly.

I backed away a little. "S-sorry of course you haven't but I didn't even say anything you know."

She glared at me very dark. "Oh now look at that. You always apologize, but you know what? NO ONE CARES."

I was very confused at that time. "How would you know? We barely know each other." I said what earned me more wrath of this CRAZY girl.

She dangerously shook her fist in front of my face and yelled. "STUPID, I MEANT MALES OVERALL." Then she slumped back in her chair.

I mouthed a Wow, while I averted her gaze. After that I looked at her again. "I just stop talking." I assured her and closed my eyes.

"FINE WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO EXACTLY THAT?" She was very upset. But I could tell it wasn't about me. I tried to relax but somehow it bothered me more than it should to see her all that, what was it…hurt, perhaps?

So I slowly sat up a bit. "What's wrong huh?" I asked as soon as I did she looked at me but now her features softened.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked at the edge of crying, I gave her a small nod signaling her to continue. "Well I lost someone who meant a lot to me. The Tallest killed him. That's why I helped you no one else would have, but seeing them killing my friend and a close one at that…Well it changed my mind and my point of view." That's when she started to cry, I wasn't sure if I should embrace her or not, but I was sure I had to respond somehow.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me and hugged me. I was somehow shocked to receive that kindness, I really haven't seen that coming. "So you know…the Tallest surely will search everywhere for you. You could join me on the planet where you send me. I mean if you want to, I wouldn't mind." I offered her.

She backed away a little and looked at me. "Yeah they probably will send an examined Rupp, but as for the offer I'm not quite sure."

She wiped away some tears, as I lost my self even more in her eyes. "Why not, I mean no offense but is there any other place where you could go?"

She thought about it, then shook her head. "No, well it would more or less be nice. Okay, we make that." She assured me. She then leaned back in her seat. "Good night, Xiz."

I smiled at her. "Good night, Xat."

AN/ Wow that's it for this chappy, sorry that it took me so long. But my computer had a plenty of updates recently so I obviously couldn't wright. Anyhow I hope you liked this Chapter, as I always hope you do.


	3. Planet Earth

The Next Generation

Chapter two: Planet Earth

I awoke a few hours later to see Xat standing in front of the control panel of the ship, while I recognized that a planet came closer towards us and I immediately discovered it as Planet Vort. "Vort? But I thought you want to come with me?" I asked, a little scarred and sad.

She sighed and turned around. "Yeah but I have to deal with something before I do so. Don't worry as soon as I'm done I'll head straight for you." She said a bit sad herself.

My antenna dropped flat on my head as I looked at her with puppy dog eyes also a little pouting (Okayyy...I might exaggerated about this a little.) "B-but what is so important that you've got to do it immediately?" I asked still trying to appeal to her soft side (which I was pretty sure wasn't existing) with my eyes and pouting face.

She sighed leaning slightly to me and then out of nowhere she hugged me. "I'm sorry, but might I ad that I barely know you. And it was really unnatural for me to get so close and attached to you in just one evening. But anyways we can let our friendship grow after I'm done with MY business, which by the way isn't even slightly your concern." As soon as she said that my heart started to sink. Of course she said she'd come back, but she also marked me as a FRIEND nothing more. Well but friends also can turn into something more. I hide my sorrow and smiled at her especially because of my last thought.

She let go of me after that. "Okay you're right. And you're also right that we barely know each other. And of course it's none of my business I'm sorry." She didn't reply to me, instead she gave me a small smile and a short nod. Xat turned around to the control panel as I just starred at her. But soon enough one thought came in to my mind, as we dangerously fast reached the surface of Vort (Not fast like crashing, more like he wouldn't see her for a long period of time…probably.) "Just let me ask you one more question." Soon enough she turned around to me as I finally stood and brushed myself off.

"Shoot." She exclaimed very enthusiastic, maybe because she knew it wouldn't take her long for her 'business' of maybe because it would be satisfying for her. Either way she infected me with the cheerful aura.

For some strange unknown fact my smile grew against my will right then. I swear this woman could make me smile whenever I'd look at her. I don't know what it was 'Love' perhaps, yeah I mean I of course wanted more from her, but only because I'd feel like this all the time when I look at her. The feeling grew with every passing second and that despite like she already said we barely knew each other. But whatever it was I or even we felt like I only knew I never wanted to leave her side. "Uhhh…oh yeah where was I." I stammered like an idiotic moron looking at a heavy test in school for which I haven't studied. She giggled at this, which of course made me blush like the idiot I was. "Well…who's going to afford me company, or do you intend on leaving me all by myself as I float around in space?" I asked still dumbfounded about the fact that I stammered and blushed.

She cleared her throat after giggling. "Uhum…Well since you already were all by yourself the last few years, I don't think that this is going to be a big deal." Xat told me while she stared at my body up and down she immediately stopped, after she realized what she did. Right then she averted my gaze blushing for herself. I could tell from where I stood that this situation was really embarrassing for her just as much as it was uncomfortable for me. But it was somehow nice at the same time.

I scratched the back of my head as I for myself too averted her gaze. "Yeah I think you're right. So I sadly think the time for goodbye has arrived…"I said as my enthusiasm, what she gave me was washed away and I knew not even her laugh could've brought it back, it was just too sad.

She shook her head and cupped my face with her hands, each one holding one of my cheeks gently. "No not good bye, there will be a reunion. Well Xiz I don't know if I should tell you this but seeing as I never were good in keeping something for me I just tell you. I never felt the things I feel to you to anyone else and I look forward in crashing into your life again." She assured me with a calm and gentle voice. I closed my eyes to soak every word of her into me, to deepen the feeling of her palms on my cheeks and to intense the smell of her personal scent. She came closer to me touching my forehead with hers. "I'll see you soon."

I never wanted this moment to end. "I'll miss you already." She looked at me as if she demanded something from me, somehow I realized what she meant. "I'll too see you soon." She nodded and then let go of me. I felt empty inside as soon as her touch left me, and as soon as her palms moved away from my cheeks I felt darkness wash over me. As soon as her forehead left mine I felt dead. As soon as I couldn't scent her smell anymore I felt helpless and as soon as I couldn't see her anymore I felt blind.

I peeked out of the window of the Voot cruiser to see her walking away to another Cruiser. She glanced back at me for one last time before she disappeared in the other Cruiser. As I watched her flying away I also realized that the only person who really cared about me flew away in this particular moment.

I sat down in the control chair of the cruiser in front of the panel for what felt like hours, until I finally pressed the button for autopilot. Despite how sad I was about her disappearing I strangely was curious about to which planet she might've sent me to. I slowly raised from Vort once I were done with wondering.

_Two months later on Planet Earth_

**Writers POV**

At the end of a circle created living ground erupted a loud fight of two boys, well okay one boy and one Irken Invader. The sound came out of a strange, green house where a handful of gnomes resided in front of it. The people who noticed the yelling went slowly past the house, they glared at the door and windows for the whole time.

Whereas inside was the total chaos. Zim and Dib fought again because of whatever pointless arguing they might had. "I'll expose you Zim, you can't fool every human forever." Dib stated with a smirk of victory on his face.

Zim on the other hand looked terribly annoyed at his enemy. "That's the point, I can fool them forever cause they ARE fools." He stated with a yawn.

Dib was about to come up with a fitting respond but then again they really are fools. "Ohkay…maybe you're right. BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING I WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO'S GOT TO BELIEVE ME. THERE'S SUPOSSED TO BE ONE." He yelled and rented with his fist swinging and his eyes tightly shut.

Zim glared at him and sighed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Now if you excuse me I've got to work on my next evil plan to destroy the humans and therefore YOU. MUHAHAHA." He laughed at him and suddenly turned emotionless as he spoke just slightly louder than a whisper. "Gir show the human the door." Right after he said this, Gir jumped out of nowhere and tackled Dib down.

Gir smiled at him insanely. "Heay." After which he took his ankle and dragged him to the door. He leaned back a bit and threw him high out of the house. "BYE" He waved at him and closed the door.

Zim smiled at his minion before he walked to the toilet. But suddenly out of nowhere a Voot cruiser flew through the ceiling and landed on his kitchen table. Zim sprang back in surprise as he waited for someone to come out. After a while, what felt like forever a grunt was heard inside the Voot and the door finally opened. "Ahh Xat why do you had to program the cruiser to make a crash landing." Xiz asked aloud to himself.

**Xiz POV**

Zim came out of his hiding spot behind the couch and shouted. "EXCUSE ME, BUT WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU FIND ME? WHO'S XAT? AND WHY does it smell like burritos?" He asked the last question very slow and soft.

Gir smiled at him from behind and shouted. "THAT WAS ME." He giggled as Zim and I strangely looked at him. I looked totally shocked whereas Zim looked at him questioningly and annoyed. I couldn't believe it this was a Standard-Issue Information Retrieval Unit. Xat sent me to an Invader when she knew damn well that I was an outlaw? My jaw hung low. I couldn't tell him who I really was that was for sure.

Zim slowly turned around head shaking as he asked me again. "SO WHO ARE YOU?"

I looked around to make up a story. "I'm…"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I was a bit surprised at the sudden scotch. "I am…"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Now I was just annoyed. "I AM…"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I couldn't take it any longer and sprinted towards him to place a hand over his mouth once I've done this I answered his question. "I'm a royal guard of the Massives main room, the chambers of the tallest. They sent me to check about the conditions down here and if you're ready to see them personally again in a month or two. My name's Xiz by the way, Elite guard and main chamber guard." I was proud about that lie it went smooth over my lips and fast. By the way I didn't expect that I could come up with a lie that fast.

Zim gasped in shock and bowed down before me. "It would be an honor for me to accommodate the Almighty Tallest in my modest Invader operation base."

I could only grit my teeth about his praising for the Tallest, almighty huh? Almighty Idiots maybe. "Not accommodate, they just need to check on you if you need anything and if you have good plans on invading this planet. They won't stay long but for now I'm just here to make sure it's safe enough for them to Visit you. Oh and don't you dare to tell them anything about this in front of them. They have enough things to worry about, without some fool telling them things they already know, did I make myself clear?" I hissed the last part.

He nodded in understanding. "Okay, okay so who's Xat?" He asked as loneliness swept over me.

I tried to stay serious and professional. "N-No one just an old friend who thought it would be funny to sabotage my auto pilot so that I could crash in your base." I said with a small smile on my face I was positive that she had planned this.

He looked unamused. "Why don't they kill her instantly? It looks like she's a threat to the empire." He stated with shaking fists and narrowed eyes.

At which I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you dare to ever say something like this again. She's a very important machinist on the Massives main machine room. It was just a prank by the way." I spat out to make my massage clear, which I easily managed. I could tell because of his look of fear and regret.

Zim bowed once again down in defeat. "My deepest apology elite guard Xiz." I smiled at this and let him continue in making a fool of himself before I cleared my throat.

His head raised immediately at this. "Okay so, first of all I'll need a living quarter if I want to inspect everything probably. I don't assume you've got one left, now do you?" I asked with the all too well known pride of the Irken Invaders, which the most Irken used in their blindness and snooty behavior.

Zim wide eyed smiled at me. "Yeah of course I've always got a bed left for the royal family or their minions." He assured me with a friendly smile at which I just scoffed, because of the fact that he called me minion.

I glared him down. "First of all, I'm not a minion. And second do you possess the friendly kindness to show me the room?" I asked with an extreme amount of sarcasm in my voice.

I could see his antenna settling down on his cranium again, almost instantly. "Of course if you'd like to follow me please?" He asked as he led the way down in his inner base. He shifted a few times in the elevator as if he tried to start a conversation. "Uhum sooo, how long have you planned on staying with the amazing and yet modest Zim?"

Zim asked not bothering to look at me. Yeah modest this was indeed the exact description for his personality. "As I told you, the Tallest have got to be hear in one or two months. So I've got to stay for so long on this planet like they need me. Means one or two months." I said coolly never dropping the hint of pride in my voice.

I could see his antenna twitch as I told him that 'fact'. He's got to be under a lot of pressure being watched by a 'royal guard' the whole time during my stay. "That's great…" He mumbled very unsure and soft. "…Oh and don't bother to worry about the crashed scrap of Voot cruiser in my kitchen I'm going to fix it and my roof." He assured me now extremely pride full. Was he trying to get some extra points out of me?

Well however I shattered his daydream bubble with my next words. "I wouldn't have worried anyways. In fact you're supposed to eliminate all kind of danger which was caused to your base and instantly fix the harm. AND you're supposed to let a sent guard of the Tallest themselves do his job without worrying about his needs to be fixed Cruiser." I added with a smirk while I watched him flinching two times. Oh he will hate me by the end of this whole short in between stay of mine, oh HOW he'll hate me.

We headed straight down a hall, once the elevator came to a halt. He stopped at the very end of the hall. He turned to the right like an Invader would with a goose step. My antenna laid flat against my head in anger. That was the thing I hated by far the most of the Invaders their stupid, and pointless arrogance. I rolled my eyes once he reached for the door knob, he twisted it and threw the door open. I glanced around the room and I've got to say that was the most pathetic vision I've ever had to experience…

_Back in the Future_

**Writers POV**

…"Wow, wow, wow. Pathetic our Invaders? NEVER." Red said in anger as he narrowed his eyes at Xiz.

Xiz however only laughed at that. "Calm down Red. Haha that was priceless, Pathetic our Invaders? NEVER hahahaha I'm going to, haha, die because, hahaha ha, of, hihaha, laughing." Red continued to glare at him with threatening dark wide eyes. Xiz however noticed this and raised his hands in defense. "S-sorry haha, hhuh. Anyhow maybe I just don't remember correctly or maybe I want to trigger your aggression…." A smile slowly crept his way on Reds face. "OR maybe I'm just objective." Reds glare came back. "Uhum anyhow where was I? Oh yeah…"

_Back in the past_

I mean the furniture back there was a joke. Just one small military bed for a minimum on comfort. The room was smaller than my room back when I was a test subject and it was just dark, no light whatsoever. "Uhmm you don't assume me sleeping in this room are you?" I asked with no pride in my voice now, instead it was replaced with almost fear.

Zim turned around with his antenna flat on his cranium again, probably out of fear. "S-sorry but I don't have anything else." He stated for matter of fact.

I turned my gaze back to the room in front of me, Zim was small enough for me to look over him with no trouble. I focused my stare back at the short Irken in the door way once I've done this. "What about your room?" I asked with the pride back in my voice.

Zim slightly shook his head. "Sorry but it's equally equipped and it's as short." He stated as he crushed my small hope of some comfort.

I walked passed him in the room. "Well I've got to speak to the Tallest about this, I need to ask them if every Invader was equipped with equally pathetic amount of comfort."

He nodded slightly. "I guess pretty much everyone has got the same equipment. I mean the only difference between me and the other Invaders is that I've got Gir instead of a Standard Sir." He stated with pride in his voice as he stood with respect. I think that he thought, that he's got a more important Sir than all the other Invaders but I learned otherwise during my stay at his base. I nodded slightly and signaled for him to leave and he even were away as he turned around and asked me the one question I wasn't prepared for. "Sorry to ask this but…I noticed you've got no Pak." He asked this question with a lot of satisfaction, I think because he finally had something he could be annoying about. Or what would be a lot heavier to answer because he knew about the Pak-less Irken which was me. 'SHIT…"

AN/ Sort of cliffhanger huh? But don't worry things work out like I've planned it, not that the story could write itself. Anyhow I hope everyone of you liked it so far and if you do…well let's just say there will be a lot of fascinating things happen in the next few chapters.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ALL


	4. One stupid plan later

The Next Generation

Chapter three: One stupid plan later…

…I stared blankly at Zim as I struggled to think for an answer to his previous Question. My mind raced with what felt like 2000 miles per hour as I searched for the right lie. Zim however stared with an emotion on his face which told me he was getting impatient. "Uhum I'm waiting you know…" He spat out as he crossed his arms.

I glanced around the room unsure what to say. "Well…uhum you see it's like…" I looked him straight in his ruby eyes, as my mind made up the perfect lie. I smirked and folded my arms behind my back. "I cloaked it. But I'm very pleased that you're so stubborn about such thing that you wouldn't even leave. Even if a royal guard's in charge for saving every of your reaction towards EVERY action. You surely make the Tallest very proud of the Irken Invaders. That's probably the reason why they want to see you." I tried to choke him of with flattering statements.

He stared at me like he didn't believe me, which wasn't even incorrect. "Cloaked?" Zim asked with a smile on his lips, which told me he didn't believe my lie, not even a bit.

I shrugged and continued with deluding him. "Yes cloaked. Do you even have an idea how many enemies of our empire killed soldiers by messing with their Pak? So if they can't see my Pak they can't mess with it and if they can't mess with me then they have to face me in a one on one battle. Or an army on one battle, or whatever." I recited some of the facts the scientist on Irk told me about the vulnerable Paks of the Irken society.

His smile dropped and was replaced by an embarrassed. "Well, sorry about that can I do something for you before you go to bed." He asked politely.

I waved him off and huffed. He awkwardly crept away, into the dark of the hallway. "That was almost…too easy. I wonder if he even IS an Invader. Oh well as long as he doesn't bother me I could care less. So now I'll have to deal with this…" I spat out as I once again overlooked the room in which I would with no doubt live for the next few months. You couldn't say I was happy about it or just SLIGHTLY okay with it, oh hell that would've been so terribly wrong. Anyhow, nothing special happened after that, neiter in the evening nor in the night. Everything went just normal until breakfast…

_8:00 A.m. in the kitchen of Zims base._

I have to admit I was a little sleepy as I approached the upper level of Zims base but that doesn't change the fact that I was amazed…somehow, well slightly. The stupid Gir robot unit was making breakfast, but that wasn't the sight which caused me to stumble a bit. It was amazing my Voot was already gone, and the big obvious hole in the ceiling was gone as well. I saw Zim sitting at the table, probably waiting for his breakfast as I half yelled, half whispered. "How could you get rid of the evidence so fast?" I asked in terror, despite his stupid self and his insane robot who loves to talk with pigs (What I sadly found out yesterday in the evening.) and probably helped in making him more stupid. He truly was fast and maybe, just maybe useful in the future.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "What evidence? Oh you mean because of the humans. Yeah well first of all thank you for the compliment Zim appreciate that…" I rolled my eyes at his third person speech. "…And second. Well you see, since Gir's already a master in blowing up random things and at making my entire mission more than just difficult. I learned to at least get rid of all the evidence as soon as he made them."

I nodded with an understanding look. "Why don't you skip that part and train him at listing to you properly?"

Right then Gir screamed at the top of his lungs and then went back at making breakfast as if nothing had happened. Zim only shook his head at his robot. "No, I already tried this and believe me this wasn't the best plan I ever had. I mean hell, I almost died trying. I probably would be, if it wasn't for the squid man." He mumbled visibly embarrassed at that memory, and I don't blame him for that, I already gave him a funny look. "Point is. Nobody can control Gir and nobody could even try it. He's just…" He tried to find the right word to describe his insane, ill-mannered minion.

While he proceeded to look for the right word. I continued to look at Gir, who just happened to drink some tea with his best friend the pig. "…Gir." I finished his sentence. He glanced up at me while he most likely thought about my answer. He gave me a halfhearted smirk and nodded. "Anyways, what does your daily basis look like?" I folded my arms behind my back as I once again stood in this ridiculous, prideful position, which the Tallest…oh soo loved.

He watched Gir, as he proceeded to feed the pig. "Ah well since it doesn't look like he's going to make breakfast soon, I'll just show you." We headed back down in his base. The elevator came to a halt at floor seven, the doors went open and we made our way towards his giant Television. "There it is my newest addiction to my evil and more than genius plans." He praised himself as he pushed the button to switch on the Television. Once he was done with locating the desired file, he opened it.

Soon the screen showed a heartless machine, what produced yeah well…"Eh what is this exactly?" I asked slowly as my eyes wandered over all those pictures, which showed something that looked like a machine only made to gather every last piece of meat from the human race. But he couldn't possibly be that stupid, or could he?

"Well this machine is created by me, to gather every last piece of meat of this planet…" Yeah he COULD be that stupid. He couldn't see my stupid glare which I shot towards him, for the fact that he kept his eyes shut while he looked up at the ceiling. Probably out of pure pride. "…And as soon as I'm done with stealing all their meat, they'll won't have any other choice as to praise me and work under MY IRON FIST MUHAHAHA."

My jaw dropped at this very point of the conversation, how stupid could one Irken be? "That plan is sooo…"

He interrupted me with a smile on his face. "…ingenious?" He asked out of excitement.

I shook my head violently. "NOOO, this plan is sooo…"

"…undeniable amazing?"

'Uhhh here we go again.' My antenna dropped on my head out of pure anger he just couldn't stop interrupting people. "NOOO, IT'S SO…"

"…overall incredible?" He asked with a goofy grin on his expectant face.

"NO, IT'S SOOO INCREDIBLE STUPID!"

"…that you weren't the first one to think of it?"

My eyes twitched. "No, the plan itself is just stupid." I whispered so threateningly, that even Zim must've gotten the message.

His antenna slowly lowered out of sadness. "Oh and I thought that I finally came up with a good one. B-but don't be mad, I've got tons of other files, which contains even better plans. I keep them in my storage room." He run away to collect some of his 'amazing' plans. I grunted in frustration as soon as he disappeared.

I took one final glance at his so called 'incredible plan' before I did the only logical thing someone could've done in such situation. I slammed my head rapidly on the control table of his lab. "Why. Ouch. Do. Ouch. I. ouch. Have to. Ouch. Suffer. Ouch through this." I rested my head back on his table.

He came back with ten files filled with, most likely more than stupid plans. And then the madness started…

(I do not want you to develop self-suicide thoughts. So that's why I skip the nine idiotic plans and continue with the last one. I'm too good for this world, I know, but so are you :D )

"…Oh and this one's where I climb on a mountain and make fun of the humans."

You now can see me lying on the ground while clutching my heart with my right claw. That was just too much of idiocy for one day. "How does the last plan even help you at destroying the humans?"

He tried to speak, but went silent right after he gave his 'plan' a second thought. "Oh yeah you're right, but do not worry I've got more plans." He said this just because I showed him every flaw, which every plan contained.

I panicked and got a grip of his leg before he could run off. "NOO, that's enough for one day I'm just going to get some sleep."

He looked at me funny. "But it's only midday."

"I know, I n-need my beauty sleep." He nodded once. "Thank you." I managed to say before I weakly stood up. "We just continue with this…in a year or so. Good night." I uttered before I hobbled away. I could feel his glare in my back, but I just couldn't take more of this. I was with no doubt on the right planet, because Zim had to be the defective, of which the voice back in my old prison told me from. I fell flat on my bed once I made it into my room. I just had to rest.

AN/ Sorry that this chapter is so short but I kinda want to push this story forwards until to the point where it's getting exciting. The next chapter will be longer, way longer. But anyhow I felt a tad bit guilty for Zim as Xiz told him the truth about his stupid plans, but hey someone had to -_-

Well anyways thanks to my two reviews from:

Maria Sarona and Disturbia

I'm glad you liked my story so far and I of course hope that I can uphold the good and exciting writing. I of course am trying my best.

And I'll post every new reviewer at the end of every new chapter, just to inspire some people for a review ;)

And if you have question to this story or me. Just ask me in form of a review or Pm and I will most likely answer them.

I'm so excited about the next chapter, I only say one name…or two. Xat and Rog. Of course you don't know Rog, well at least not know but you will and I hope you like him as much as I like him. Tell me by a short review. That's all for NOW.


	5. Long time no see

Project Pak-less

Chapter four: Long time no see

_Xizs POV_

I rested in my room, totally exhausted from Zims stupidity. The only thing I wanted was to sleep. But I wasn't even able to do that, thanks to my luck. I couldn't sleep because I had to think about Xat. I couldn't make her leave my mind. She invaded it and I was her slave. I turned around, so that I lied on my back now. I stared at the ceiling and slowly whispered "Where are you Xat..."

_Xats POV_

"…I'm right ahead of it. Are you sure that this is going to work?" I asked her on my communicator.

She sighed and probably held her head. "I wasn't the one who wanted HIS help. The only way I can help you is that I tell you, how you could ask him."

"Yeah, yeah mom." I answered sarcastically. "But I don't think that just asking him, IF he'd like to help us will work."

"Are you insane? Of course he won't help us just because you ask him. He definitely wants something from you. A name perhaps?" Her voice rang trough the communication device which was adjusted at my antenna.

I slouched back on my chair, which's in front of the control panel of my Voot. I stared out at the desert lands scape in front of me. Of course he lived here. I rolled my eyes and turned around. "What name?" I asked slightly interested but not too much.

A short silence erupted between us, she thought again. She's a thinker she thinks everything trough in her head, every possible outcome of her plans, every flaw, just EVERYTHING. "Ohh yeahh right. You remember this Irken Xiz, which you sent to this planet?"

I blushed a little and yet I felt empty inside but I knew this had to be done and I also knew if I did it correctly we wouldn't need to be separated much longer. Only a few days. "Yeah what's with him?" I pretended to be indifferent, which was a mistake, seeing as she knew everything about me and my obvious lies. Well they of course weren't obvious, but for her they were.

"Oh come on, you're head over heels for him. Sheesh but anyways I haven't specifically meant him, I meant the Irken we sent him to which lives on this planet."

I raised a questioning eyebrow. I didn't even know where exactly he was. "WHO?" I asked annoyed of the fact that she wouldn't say it already.

"ZIM." She shot back.

I almost got a Squeedlyspooch attack at this. "Wha? You mean the Zim who ruined operation impending doom one?"

"Mmhm exactly. Rog will most likely want him because he has torn of his antenna."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, okay I give it a try. I mean Rog would never leave someone alive who still had to pay his dept. Alright I call you as soon as we're finished here." I pressed a button on my communicator and it switched off.

I once again turned around, to glance at his well…modest house. It wasn't really a house it was more of a trailer but it was pretty damaged and filthy. "Yeah exactly like him, damaged and filthy." I smirked while I climbed out of my Voot.

I confidently stormed to the trailer to knock. I heard him curse on the other side of the door and breaking things after I knocked. "I swear if you bother me one more time, Piz. I'm going to cut your throat open and leave you back to die." He said as he opened the door, whereas his eyes were closed. "Hmm." He opened the eyes to look at me completely shocked.

I surveyed him, to look at his reaction. "Hmm long time no see, ha Rog?" My voice rang through his right antenna, but not through his left seeing as it was torn off, you could only see a small piece of its base.

He looked unamused at me. "Bite my a…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "Yeah yeah look, before you start rambling about the past and how I wouldn't have helped you taking your revenge. How about I ask you one simple question."

He approached me threateningly fast, as he walked to me. "Yeah and just what is that question?" He wondered.

I smiled up at him, seeing as he was no doubt very tall almost as tall as the current Tallest which no Irken ever achieved, besides the Tallest of course. "It is more of an Owe I try to demand from you."

I notice how his features went from angry to really pissed and I knew what was going to happen if he's like this. His right fist reached back and as soon as he did this he punched his own leg. He looked up at me without even twitching. "I OWE YOU NOTHING!" He yelled so loud that I had to hold my antenna.

I softly whispered to myself "_Okay didn't think he would do that._" Before I answered to him. "No, you don't owe me something currently but you will." He gave me a totally confused look. "I know what you want. AND I know where he is."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Right now wasn't the time to tell him of whom I talk about. Right now was the time to tease him and piss him off, oh how I loved it back in our past. "Look at you all muddy. I would have never guessed that you, the great Rog would end up in a Desert. With a muddy brown T-shirt, Your Boots damaged, a broken Pak where the Wires hang out, with totally yellow teeth and those which aren't yellow are missing. And then there is this torn off antenna of yours. You don't give a shit about your appearance, do you?"

And out of nowhere I was surprised with something I didn't expect to happen. He started to laugh, no good laugh more like an insane manically laugh. And then the laugher died. "Why should I care how I look? I'm out in this Desert because I had no other choice. Everyone left me, which implies you and Yin. I don't NEED to look like a fairytale prince. I need to look dangerous. As for the Pak, it wouldn't have happened if you would have helped me, but NO. You had to train harder to be the First slave of Tallest Red and Purple. YOU haha you wanna know what happened to me after you last have seen me? I was dead hahaha, and then I found this planet and then I was dealing with drugs. That's why my teeth are totally yellow and that's also the reason why a few are missing. You live in your magic world with you boyfriends and best friends, whereas I'm struggling to survive out here. AND AS IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, NO YOU COME TO ME NINE YEARS LATER TO DEMAND AN OWE FROM ME, WHILE I CLEARLY NOT OWE YOU ANYTHING? YOU'RE THE DEVIL, UNFORTUNETLY YOU'RE ALSO MY SISTER." He yelled at me and even slammed his head on his door a few times.

I rolled my eyes at this. "See I knew this would happen, you wanna see your older brother one time in your life and then he just insults you."

Now his eye twitched. "First of all you aren't here because you wanted to see me, but to demand an Owe from me. And Second you insulted me after my Smeets died. You told me I shouldn't take it serious. How could I not have taken that serious my two innocent Smeets died because of the Vortians and then you said it's not a big deal."

I raised an arm to defend myself. "I never said that. I said you should continue your life, but I said that after one whole year."

He deeply glared at me. "What do you have for me?" He asked obviously not willing to continue with our current conversation.

I gave him a weak smile. "Who brother, not a thing." He looked surprised at this, seeing as his eyes popped fully open. "Now would you invite me in your castle my lord, or should I stay out here until I rust. Like everything out here, including you."

He really hated the whole situation. I mean we haven't seen each other for nine years and he really survived his past as best as he could. I've got to give him credit for that. "If I wasn't so curious of what you'll have to tell me, I would say you could die out here. But seeing as you tried hard to get here, I might as well listen to what you've got to say."

We exchanged a nod before he let me in. Once I was inside his trailer I looked around both in shock and disbelieving, as I saw how terribly and messy it was inside. I mean I could have guessed that it would be bad from the appearance he had but this? Old metal food cans were everywhere. His furniture was either badly damaged or totally broken. And it smelled as if someone died in here, which I couldn't quite exclude. "What is wrong with you? I mean seriously this isn't normal this is psychotic, insane totally dangerous. You're so filthy and…just everything." I couldn't form words to describe the sight around me.

He grabbed a beer and jumped on his couch. "You sound like our mother you know. Don't do this, don't do that, don't be a psychopath who lives out in the desert and deals with dangerous drugs. It's always the same situation." He took a swig from his beer before he continued to stare me down.

I shook my head in disbelieve. "No it isn't. And I for my part believe that mothers exist to teach their children not to turn out like…well you." I was so terrible angry about him right now. But he still had his reason as to why he's like that.

"Well I then guess our mother did a terrible job on me right. Oh wait no she didn't. It were the Tallest and your incompetence which got me in this mess." He raised his voice only a tad bit.

I rolled my eyes. "No YOU got yourself in this mess. The Tallest maybe did a bad job and I maybe didn't help you, right. But you were the one who wanted to live in a desert and DEAL WITH DRUGS."

He threw his bottle at me, I however could doge it just in time before it'd collide with my face. "Yeah yeah however. What's about this person you talked of?"

I deeply glared at him. "I shouldn't tell you for you are already angry and this information is only going to make you even angrier. But I know where the person is who tore off your antenna."

His antenna twitched at this, he looked up at me as he grabbed for his left antenna. I could see the boiling hate rising inside off his yellow dried big eyes. He gritted his teeth and broke the bottle in his hand. "ZIM. WHERE. IS. HE?" He hissed through his teeth.

I flinched at the sound of shattering glass. "I came here to offer you a deal. I tell you where he is and you help us. And as soon as we're done with that you can do whatever you like to him. But we need him for the time being." I explained very slowly with a dark smile on my face, I just knew this would make him curious.

He still looked overall pissed. "I'll come with you, IF you guarantee me that nobody comes into my way. I need to see him suffer. What the hell does he think he is, tearing off my antenna and then disappear?"

"Yeah yeah what a dilemma. However I haven't quite received an answer from you. Will. You. Help. Us?" I asked him more sternly this time.

"I already agreed to it." He snapped harshly at me.

"No you said, you'd come with me. You never agreed to help us. And I know for a fact that you always give clear answers or they don't count."

"You aren't as stupid as the last time I saw you." I smirked at that. "Okay, just pretend that I do will help you. What do you need me for?" He asked still angry but with more curiosity in his voice.

I sat down on the edge of his couch, I wanted to touch as less as possible, seeing as his couch was terribly filthy. "Ah now we're talking, first step's that we bust out Yin. And the second would be that we led her back to the planet on which we are going to hide. And then it's up to her whatever we'll do."

He leaned back on his couch and more into his filth. I gave him a disgusted glare, at which he only laughed. "You don't like it when everything's so filthy and dirty, now do you princess?"

I shook my head he still thought he was the stronger and better one of our family. Well he IS stronger, but better? NO I for myself was the machinist of the armada back in my former days but now I'm the greatest enemy of the Tallest or at least one of them. Well and as for our sister Yin she once was the greatest scientist on Irk. And after Tallest Red and Purple reached their power and position she became the head scientist on the armada. But she disliked them and didn't showed them the necessary respect, because the Tallest only cared about Tall Irken and she's…well even smaller than Zim. And right now she's a prisoner back on the armada, and only because she didn't salute just one time. "Rog do you even realize where you live? I mean that just can't be healthy and the fact that you think that I'm a princess just because I prefer it clean instead of dirty then I am a fucking Queen. What I am trying to say is that you were a good man and you shouldn't live like this. You deserve better you did everything for your family and us. And we could all see that you loved Sira and your twins, it's not too late to turn around you can still have a family again you shoul…"

He interrupted me as he yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE Tell ME WHAT TO DO, AND DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK ABOUT HER, OR MY FORMER LIVE EVER AGAIN. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, HELL I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU LIKE ME OR NOT. I only know that I'm strong right now and that you give me an opportunity for revenge. So how about we stop talking and move on to your ship, seeing as mine is damaged." He was already past me but came back to whisper in my ear. "And just so you know it. I tear your head off as soon as you mention my dead wife or twins ever again. As for having a family again, I just tell you that. There's no returning for me I am dead and I won't change my live." I was afraid of and for him, he turned around and left me behind.

I shook my head slightly then grabbed the door knob closing it behind me, walking towards Rog.

An/ Hey sorry for not updating the story, and that's not a quick sorry, that's a big Sorry. And I don't really have an apology I was just so terrible lazy in the last time.

Anyways I try to update sooner but I don't make any promises but I will still try to, REALLY try to.


End file.
